


I have never had a blowjob while eating scrambled eggs

by CamilleDuDemon



Series: Hanging by a thread [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Porn with food, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you always eat that much in the morning? I mean, I only have a glass of water and a cup of black coffee before work. I couldn't handle an entire omelet.”<br/>“Big boys eat a lot”, Ren simply says, his mouth full of scrambled eggs.<br/>There's something wild in him.<br/>Something primitive, crude...beautiful. Almost majestic.<br/>“I want to give you a blowjob”, Hux states, out of the blue.<br/>Ren's brown eyes widen, as he swallows loudly his half-chewed food and his brain processes the red-haired man's words.<br/>“A...blowjob?”<br/>“Yes, a blowjob.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have never had a blowjob while eating scrambled eggs

“Scrambled eggs, diced bacon and green onion. Really?”

Kylo Ren's mouth opens in a wide grin.

“A healthy breakfast, isn't it? Wanna take a bite?”

Hux shakes his head.

Ren – only dressed in the bathrobe Hux gave him and nothing else – frowns.

“Come on. At least you can see this as a special thank-you for the good fuck and the dinner. A payback.”

“You really didn't need to return the favor. And besides, I'm not a breakfast person.”

The dark haired man shrugs.

“As you wish. You don't know what you're missing.”

Hux chuckles.

“Do you always eat that much in the morning? I mean, I only have a glass of water and a cup of black coffee before work. I couldn't handle an entire omelet.”

“Big boys eat a lot”, Ren simply says, his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

There's something wild in him.

Something primitive, crude...beautiful. Almost majestic.

“I want to give you a blowjob”, Hux states, out of the blue.

Ren's brown eyes widen, as he swallows loudly his half-chewed food and his brain processes the red-haired man's words.

“A...blowjob?”

“Yes, a blowjob.”

Kylo Ren lets out a choked laugh.

“I have never had a blowjob while eating scrambled eggs.”

Hux sighs, already kneeling on the polished floor of his kitchen.

“Well, there's always a first time...Ren.”

Hux's pale fingers brush against the other man's muscular thigh.

Ren takes a small bite of his omelet, chewing it slower than he has ever done in his whole life.

Hux can almost feel the mixing tastes on his tongue, only by looking at him.

The sweet taste of the yolks, the smoky flavor of the bacon and the bittersweet green onion.

And Ren chews and chews, his mouth shut tight and his jaw permanently contracted, until the red-haired man's lips close on the tip of his half-hard cock and he startles, gulping his omelet down.

Hux smirks, swallowing him whole and earning a series of incoherent moans (he thinks Ren was about to say “fuck” at first, but the sound leaving his mouth was something like “fuahh”).

The dark-haired man's plate (still almost empty) crashes against the pristine marble concrete, his omelet scattering everywhere.

Hux is sure he should care about this, since he's a bit obsessed with cleanliness and hygiene when it comes to his own home, but honestly he doesn't care.

Not now that Kylo Ren's cock is deep down his throat and the artificially heated air of the room is filled with a stream of obscene yelps.

For the first time in ages, Hux feels like he's bounding with someone.

And it doesn't matter if it's just about the sex.

Actually, Hux feels like he could barricade here with Ren and spend the rest of his days making out and talking about nonsense shit.

So fuck the life outside.

Fuck his father (“that fucking asshole who ruined my existence”, he once called him after too many Martinis) and fuck his job (that he doesn't even like that much).

That's what he wanna do right now.

Everything else can go to hell.

Ren jerks his hips.

“I'm...”

Hux gives him a thumbs up.

He's not grossed out by cum in his mouth.

Even if it's just 10.30 am.

Ren comes with a groan.

“Fuck. You're an amazing cocksucker, Hux, really.”

The man smirks.

“Thank you. Years of practice, you know”, he laughs. “I bet you'll never think about omelet again without getting hard.”

“You're right. I'm gonna get hard only scrambling the eggs!”

Hux shrugs.

“It seems I left a mark after all.”

Ren lets out a husky laugh.

“Control freak. So, would you like some omelet? There's something left in the pan.”

Hux grins.

“No, thanks. I've already had breakfast.”

 

 

 


End file.
